


He Rolled Over

by Severina



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Rolled Over

**Author's Note:**

> One lonely Dark Harbor drabble, written for LJ's gameofcards drabble tree. 100 words, David post-movie.

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. The dream returned whenever he closed his eyes. And it didn't matter that he told himself that Alexis was gone, dead and buried, nothing more than rotting skin stretched over crumbling bones in a faraway grave. In his dreams she was here, stumbling up the stairs, her bloated skin slick and shiny from that fateful final bite. In his dreams she wanted to share the mushrooms with him. 

Just a taste.

David cowered in the bed, mouth dry, and prayed for the boy to return.


End file.
